creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo
Diablo is a huge supernatural Tyrannosaurus. In a creepypasta story, he appears as the titular main villain in the Diablo's Hellish Rule story, where he appears pursuing Zebb, Ron, Mark, and the unnamed author of the story, eventually succeeding in eating Zebb. Diablo is twice as large as a real Tyrannosaurus, being 80 feet (24 meters) long and 40 feet (12 meters) tall. Physical Description Diablo is, as previously mentioned, 80 feet long and 40 feet tall. He is mostly black in color with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Down his back (from the top of his neck to the tip of his tail), he has dark red stripes. Like all members of the species, he has two fingers and three toes with an additional claw on each ankle. Diablo can also change his shape into any desired creature, though his color scheme remains the same. However, he does not always have red stripes. They are sometimes spots, or if the creature he assumes the form of has neither stripes or spots, other parts of the body will have red coloration (e.g. horns, hooves, toenails, manes, underbellies, claws, tusks, pincers, etc.) Personality As shown in the Diablo's Hellish Rule story, as well as all other appearances he makes, he is revealed as being evil, malicious, greedy, treacherous, manipulative, powerful, arrogant, egotistical, cold, bitter, heartless, vengeful, oppressive and violent with no remorse for harming anyone or even devouring them should they get in his way. This habit shows signs of sadism. He is also shown to have no respect for mortals and will mock and toy with them, believing them to be powerless against his supernatural powers. He is also vituperative and abusive of his power, which oftentimes leads to intense narcissism. He believes that the larger and more powerful individuals have the advantage in duels, indicating that he relies on brute force to demoralize opponents. However, he is also a skilled manipulator (as previously mentioned), as evident by his tricking his foe, Zang (from the World of the Strange series that he is also the main antagonist in) into thinking he is not Diablo in the form of a snake, but eventually Zang finds out that everything was a trick simply by realizing that Diablo wasn't in his lair and learned that he tricked him into thinking that he was actually a snake. This does not mean that Diablo is incapable of entirely tricking Zang, however. For instance, he is briefly successful in tricking Zang into thinking he was a lizard, and later went on (of course when he wasn't looking) to assume his true form inside his lair when Zang arrived to confront him, leaving him completely unaware that he had tricked him earlier on. He is also easily able to scare his wife Blizzard by transforming into a giant spider and hissing at her when she passes by his makeshift nest. Overall, Diablo's false claims of invincibility, as well as his overconfidence overall, proved to be his downfall two times. Powers and abilities Diablo possesses a number of powers that make him into a supernatural entity rather than an actual mortal individual. These include, but are not limited to, the following: Shapeshifting: Diablo is able to transform into any desired creature, but cannot change his color scheme of having black and red skin with yellow eyes. He can, however, change the manner in which his red body parts are placed on his body. For instance, when he is a spotted feline, he has red spots instead of red stripes. When he is an animal that does not have spots or stripes, however, his body parts that are red can be anything else (e.g. horns, tusks, hooves, toenails, pawpads, claws, underbellies, etc.). He has been shown to transform into an unlimited selection of creatures, including a rhinoceros, a tiger, a leopard, a snake, a lizard, an elephant, a crocodile/alligator, several different kinds of birds, a fox, other dinosaur species (including Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Velociraptor, and Stegosaurus) and pterosaurs (like Quetzalcoatlus), a scorpion, a crab, a goat, and a hippo. He can also transform into mythical creatures, including a dragon, as shown when he destroys the fortress. Superior Strength: In his natural Tyrannosaurus form as well as in his bigger animal forms, he is an extremely strong being, able to push down even extremely large dinosaurs that are larger than him. He can also smash entire walls simply by walking or running into them (though he can successfully crack a wall and break down a door in his hippo form by simply charging full-speed into it), and has an extremely powerful bite force (as does Tyrannosaurus overall) that doubles with his natural size. Said bite force is able to crush very hard objects such as stone. Immortality: Diablo is virtually immortal, having been alive since the Early or the Late Cretaceous (the specific part of the era he was born in is unknown), but it is confirmed that he is indeed more than 66 million years old. If he was born during the Early Cretaceous period, he would be at the very least 80,010,000 years old, which is very ancient, but does not appear to be affected by his age. As an immortal dinosaur, not only is Diablo unaffected by age, but he also cannot get sick or feel any major form of physical pain (as evident by when he falls well over 100 feet into an erupting volcano, proving him to be immune to fire). However, this does not mean that he is entirely invincible, and can in fact still be killed via drowning, decapitation, or his neck getting snapped. Underwater Breathing: Depending on the form he takes, such as a fish or a shark, Diablo is able to breathe underwater without needing to worry about drowning. Flight: Whenever he is in the form of a bird (excluding an ostrich, emu, or any ground-dwelling bird incapable of flight), bat, pterosaur, or a dragon, Diablo is capable of flight. Fire Breathing: Diablo, as a dragon, is able to breathe fire. He uses this ability to destroy Ron and Mark's fortress when trying to attack them. Leadership: Even without his supernatural abilities, Diablo is capable of leading massive armies, as evident by his leading a large army of dinosaurs, other prehistoric animals, supernatural monsters, and immortal human-like entities. Despite his particular army consisting of over 1,000 members (the true number is unknown), he is still able to lead it and command every member of the army without any apparent form of difficulty. He also uses this ability (partially) when he is aided by a small group of monsters (excluding one of them, who gives Ron and Mark a lift to safety). Intellect: As previously mentioned, Diablo is a skilled manipulator and is able to trick any one of his foes. This includes Zang, as evident by when he (temporarily) disguises himself as a snake and nearly successfully tricks him into thinking that he actually is one, before Zang found out he tricked him by realizing that Diablo was not in his lair where he arrived to to confront him. However, he eventually learned his mistake, and disguised himself as a lizard. He successfully tricked Zang into thinking he was really a lizard, before ascending to his volcano when Zang wasn't looking and appearing there in his true form. Invisibility: Diablo is also capable of becoming partially or completely invisible. However, he rarely ever uses this ability, only ever using it whenever he really has to. Size Changing: Diablo is also able to change his size, from as tiny as an ant to as gigantic as four times larger than his natural size. He is able to repeat this ability whenever he is in the form of another creature. Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crocodilian Category:Alligator Category:Snakes Category:Lizards Category:Powerful Villains Category:Pure Evil villains Category:Felines Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric Category:Unknown Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Immortal villains Category:Original characters Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Tyrants Category:Man-Eaters Category:Elephants Category:Hippos Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters from a Story Category:Villains Category:Ruthless Category:Heartless Category:In The Dark Category:Murderous Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Birds Category:Giant Characters